


It's too much

by DumbassKagehina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Jicheol, Kinda Romance, M/M, S.coups - Freeform, Woozi, hansol pops up, idk - Freeform, jihoon - Freeform, seungcheol - Freeform, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina





	It's too much

“His skin is so pale, his eyes are so mesmerizing. His pouty red lips, making me want to kiss them, his small hands-” Jeonghan cackled as Seungcheol pushed him off the chair.

 

“Shut the hell up, Jeonghan!” Seungcheol hissed, trying not to disturb the other students who were trying to study in the library. “Talk any louder and he will hear you.” 

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he sat back on his chair, brushing his hair back with his fingers.

 

“When are you finally going to confess? You two are best friends for god sake!” Jeonghan propped his chin up in his hand, looking over at the Slytherin.

 

“People are already making assumptions, and I don’t want Jihoon to feel even more uncomfortable.” He glared at Jeonghan as the Ravenclaw snorted. “What?”

 

“When has Jihoon ever felt uncomfortable with you? Sure he doesn’t like to be touched but he seems to make an exception for you…” Jeonghan shrugged, standing up. “I have to go, I promised to help Hansol with his assignment.” Patting Seungcheol’s head, the Ravenclaw disappeared.

 

Grumbling Seungcheol collected his own things, not noticing a certain Slytherin walking his way.

 

“Seungcheol? Are you coming?” Jihoon frowned as Seungcheol snapped his head up, standing up so fast, his chair fell to the ground. “Are you ok?” Jihoon’s eyes widened slightly as Seungcheol almost ran from him without saying anything. “I guess our plans are cancelled….” 

 

Seungcheol ran as fast as he could, he slowly came to a stop as he approached the lake.

 

“I’m such an idiot! Why did I run…” Looking around, he noticed many students running back towards the castle, some even yelling his name to warn him. “What could be so bad that they’re all heading back?” Looking up at the sky, he noticed it had gotten darker and the air around him felt colder as well.

 

Before Seungcheol knew it, it started snowing, shrugging not knowing what the big deal was, he made himself comfortable against the tree, staring at the water.

 

“Jihoon hyung! Have you seen Seungcheol hyung?” Hansol, a Gryffindor came running towards him. “The headmaster said there is a snowstorm coming and none of us can find him.” 

 

“Last time I saw him he ran away from me at the library, but I think I know where he went. Go inside, Hansol.” Jihoon gently ushered Hansol back into the castle. “Why the hell is he never listening to anything anyone ever says!” Calling for his broom, he quickly mounted it and flew off.

 

Seungcheol stood up slowly as it started to snow more. Stretching his arms above his head, he heard some cursing and yelling.

 

“Oh! Hey Jihoonie!” Seungcheol smiled widely when Jihoon landed in front of him. “I thought you hated flying?” 

 

“I didn’t have a choice! Cause some giant idiot thought it would be a good idea to stay out when there’s a storm on the way!” Jihoon narrowed his eyes, ready to punch him. “When are you going to start using those ears!? Get on” Jihoon waited for Seungcheol to sit behind him as he set off, hissing as the cold bit at his skin.

 

“I’m not an idiot you know! I would’ve gone inside if it got worse!” Seungcheol pouted as Jihoon remained silent. Even when they landed back on the castle grounds and headed inside, the Slytherin didn’t say anything. “Where are we going?” 

 

“You’re going to take a warm bath, then you’re going to put on some warm clothes and get yourself nice and comfy in front of the fireplace.” Jihoon started to fill up the giant tub, turning back around only to turn bright red at the sight of a naked Seungcheol. “W-what..!” Taking a step back, Jihoon lost his footing as he fell into the water.

 

“Watch out!-” Seungcheol tried to grab Jihoon’s hand but it was too late, he watched as his best friend fell into the water, covering his mouth, he tried to stifle his laughter. 

 

Emerging from the water, Jihoon coughed, pushing his hair out of his face. He glared as he heard Seungcheol laugh.

 

“What the hell, Choi!? You can’t just take your clothes off like that!!” Jihoon thought he would have a heart attack and die right there. Slowly he swam towards the edge, pulling himself out of the tub. “I’m going to go dry myself off...I’ll come back later with your clothes.” Trying his best to avert his eyes, Jihoon quickly scrambled out of the bath house.

 

“Cute…” Chuckling, Seungcheol slipped into the warm water, tilting his head back. “He could have joined me.” Pouting, Seungcheol turned around, keeping his eyes locked on the entrance. “Maybe he’s right, maybe I should make a move…” 

 

“Fucking idiot, making me look for him in the freezing cold! Then making me have a heart attack at the age of 22!” Jihoon’s face was bright red by the time he arrived at the Gryffindor common room, mumbling the password Hansol gave him. “I swear to god, I’m gonna drown that idiot if he even tries to climb out of that tub.” 

 

After gathering some of Seungcheol’s clothes, Jihoon made his way back to the bath house, lowering his head as some people made some nasty remarks about him, no matter how many years have passed, it seems some people will never like him.

Seungcheol’s face lit up the moment Jihoon stepped inside, pushing himself up, the glare Jihoon gave him made him slip back into the water, pouting.

 

“You don’t have to be so mean, Jihoonie…” Seungcheol looked at the younger, narrowing his eyes as he got a better look at his best friend. “Have you been crying?” Without thinking he pulled himself out of the tub and made his way over to the Slytherin. “Jihoon? What happened?”  wrapping an arm around Jihoon’s waist, he wiped a tear from Jihoon’s cheek with his other hand.

 

“Just dry yourself off and get dressed ok? I’ll wait by the door…” Jihoon didn’t dare to sniff, gently pushing the clothes against Seungcheol’s chest, he turned around and made his way to the doors, closing them slightly. “Fuck myself and these tears…” Sliding down the wall, Jihoon buried his face in his hands.

 

He felt himself being lifted off the ground and before Jihoon could complain, Seungcheol’s gentle voice interrupted him.

 

“Don’t say anything, just let me do this ok?” Hoisting Jihoon up a bit, he felt the younger wrap his arms and legs around him. “I don’t know what happened in the time you were getting my clothes but know that whatever they’re saying isn’t important, ok?” 

 

Jihoon shivered, closing his eyes as Seungcheol’s whispered in his ear, tightening his hold on the older.

 

“Can you just drop me off at the library?” Jihoon wanted to disappear but he also wanted for Seungcheol to hold on to him a little longer.

 

“The library is way too cold right now, you’re coming with me today.” Seungcheol waited for the portret to open after he said the password, slowly making his way inside the common room. “I don’t want a word from anyone.” He stared at the younger Gryffindors, who quickly gathered up their stuff and headed up to their rooms. “Wait here while I get some blankets, ok?” 

 

“Even if I ran, you would just chase me…” Jihoon curled up as he stared at the fire, smiling slightly at the ‘ _ damn right I would’  _ from Seungcheol. “Why do I let my emotions get the best of me?” Sighing, he stood up, walking over to the window, watching in awe as the snow piles up even higher.

 

“We might be stuck inside for a while.” Seungcheol chuckled as Jihoon jumped at his voice. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Draping the blanket over his shoulders, he covered Jihoon’s small form with his own, resting his chin on top of Jihoon’s head. “Is this ok? Just push me away if it’s too much.” 

 

Seungcheol wouldn’t be surprised if his friend did push him away, but it did surprise him when Jihoon turned around and slipped his arms around Seungcheol’s waist, laying his head against his chest.

 

“It is too much, my heart can’t handle all of this, but I want it, I want all of it...all of you…” Jihoon’s whole body was trembling as he tightened his arms around Seungcheol’s waist. “Can I? Can I have it all?” He didn’t dare to lift his head, squeezing his eyes shut, ready for the rejection as he felt Seungcheol push him away.

 

“Jihoon, look at me.” Seungcheol waited for Jihoon to open his eyes. “You’re so silly, you’ve had all of it ever since we met.” Pulling Jihoon closer to him, Seungcheol cupped his face. “And all of me, you can have it all. Can I have all of you?” 

 

Jihoon let the tears flow freely, feeling all sorts of emotions at once, giving Seungcheol his answer as he closed the gap between them, letting out a small satisfied sound the moment their lips touched.

 

With a few mumbled  _ ‘I love you’s’  _ they spend the night by the fire, lost in each other’s eyes and presence.


End file.
